


The Gayest Attempt

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempt 218, Complete, F/F, Gay, One Shot, Soulmates, Spooning, Women in Love, bed sharing, for the lesbian day, giraffe and the trash bag, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Sharing a bed is always fun unless you are trying to deny you love someone





	The Gayest Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom so fingers crossed I did a good job
> 
> This is for Lesbian day

Eleanor was obsessed with her soulmate and who wouldn’t be, she was hot, not that was Eleanor wasn’t hot, no Tahani was model hot with legs for days and a face that rivaled Stone Cold Steve Austin. The only downside was that she was the most snobbish bench that Eleanor had ever met, with her ridiculous posh accent and her constant name dropping, _Ugh so annoying_

Eleanor was hoping to avoid her as much as possible, but apparently the so called 'Good Place' had different ideas.

It was after the disaster that was the Welcome party and Eleanor wouldn’t admit it, but she might have had a little too much wine and the shrimp was starting to rub uncomfortably in her bra, but they would have to wait cause the woman Michael declared was her soulmate apparently was making herself a bit too much at home _in her bedroom_  

“You are joking right, this is my house remember” Eleanor shouted scrabbling up onto the platform where the master bedroom was; nearly face planting when her flat slipped off her foot.

“OUR house and I require a bigger bed; you would fit quite nicely in the guest bedroom, it’s just your size” Tahani remarked as she took off gaudy costume jewelry (that probably wasn’t fake, if Eleanor had to guess, doubting the socialite would ever allow anything less than 5 Karats to grace her neck) and placed them carefully on the dresser

“Look gorgeous, I don’t care, I’m not going to let you steal the comfy bed just because you have legs for days and can’t fit anywhere else” Eleanor said throwing her other shoe off and in the direction of its mate

“Well then why don’t we just share it, I mean we are soulmates after all, doesn't make sense to have two bedrooms if we're meant to be together” Tahani suggested calmly as if it was the most natural thing in the world- _which it was decidedly not_

Eleanor was caught off guard; sure she didn’t have a problem with that, she had gone to bed with worse, especially after a night of drinking. But still how dare the posh giraffe of a woman have such a good and sensible idea. “Fine but you better stay on your side of the bed” Eleanor grumbled grabbing the pjs Tahani offered to her

 

One of the perks of the Good Place was that hangovers were a thing of the past and Eleanor was grateful for that, considering the headache she had expected to wake up with would have been massive on Earth, although waking up being spooned by a woman who Eleanor was determined to hate was something she had wished she could forget, that and waking up to giraffes and beds swirling around outside signaling her troubles were only beginning- ** _Fork_**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are love


End file.
